


Fireworks? Sorry terrible title

by 5sosismylifee



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Sorry Not Sorry, and Michael takes care of you, and i'm stuck in the friendzone again and again, lol, this sucks, you're sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosismylifee/pseuds/5sosismylifee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically you're sick and Michael comes over to take care of you but you have a crush on him (like who doesn't amiright) and yeah that's about it</p>
<p>I barely edited this at all lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks? Sorry terrible title

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my...fourth fanfic? yeah? yeah. so don't judge. i'm still learning, changing, and growing into a fabulous 5sos flower.   
> *sigh* *wipes away tear* it's so beautiful!  
> yeah this is what you've gotten yourself into lol i won't blame you if you click away like really
> 
> so anyways i'll be writing another Michael one shot for my series, Forever and Always, i just didn't have any ideas for him except for this one, and it just didn't seem to fit the theme so this is a stand-alone. yup. onto the crap! oh, i mean story. *awkward*

You wake up feeling absolutely terrible. You roll over, groaning. You grab your phone off of the bedside table and send a quick text to your best friend Michael.  
You: ugghh  
He responds immediately:  
Mikey: what  
You: I’m sick   
You: *sick face emoji*  
Mikey: on my way  
You: :)  
You get up and hop in the shower, hoping that the steam will clear your sinuses. No such luck. You get dressed next, throwing on a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt that Michael left here one of the many times he’s been over at your apartment. As you enter the living room, you hear the door open and Michael comes inside.   
“Hey, Y/N?” he asks.  
You just moan in response, grabbing a blanket and plopping on the couch. Michael comes into the living room, sighing dramatically at the state you’re in and shaking his head. You stick your tongue out at him, and he chuckles. Your stomach flutters a little bit.   
You’ve been friends forever, and you’ve secretly had a crush on him since 6th grade. You doubt he feels the same way, though. You watch him disappear into the kitchen to make some tea. You turn on the tv, flipping through the channels until you get to Tom and Jerry. You hear Michael singing softly in the kitchen. You force yourself to get up, despite your pounding head. You follow the sound of his voice.   
You walk in to the most beautiful sight you’ve ever seen. Michael is shaking his hips, moving around and preparing the tea for you. He hums “Out of my limit” and dances along. He grabs two mugs off of a shelf, and spins around. Suddenly, he sees you standing in the entryway. You try to make it look like you just walked in, and wipe the stupid grin off your face. He looks surprised, blushing a little, but he recovers his wits quickly.  
“Y/N!” he says in a disapproving tone. “You’re supposed to be resting!”   
“I-“you start, clearing your throat  
“I’m fine” you cough out.   
He just sighs, shaking his bright red head. His hair looks really soft, you think. You really want to run your fingers through it…no! stay on track!   
“Besides”, you add, “I have to make us some toast. You’d mess it up if I let you make it”   
You reach above the fridge and grab the bread. You put two slices in the toaster and turn it to level 4.   
“But that’s my job!” Michael says, coming over to where you’re standing and leaning against the counter. You try to remember how to breathe as you turn around to face him, mirroring his position. He has the cutest expression on his face, halfway between concerned and amused.  
“I’m supposed to take care of you. It’s what friends do.”   
You try not to flinch as he says friends. “Please can you just let me make the stupid toast? I feel fat and lazy just lying around” you beg him, putting on a little bit of a pout.   
He sighs, looking down and stepping a little bit closer to you (omg, be cool)   
“Fine” he says quietly. “But after this, no more work” a truly concerned expression crosses his face.  
You smile, nodding your head. The toaster dings, and you turn to take out the toast. You spread butter on one of the pieces (for you) and the other slice is spread with the vegemite that Michael insisted you keep at your place for him. Michael walks over to the stove and pours the hot water from the kettle into the two mugs. He plops in some tea bags and adds some sugar. You put the toast on a plate and walk back out to the living room. You put the plate down on the coffee table and grab your toast before settling back on the couch.  
Michael follows soon after, handing you your mug before snuggling in next to you on the couch. Cuddling isn’t anything new, because after all, you have known each other for a long time. You two have cuddled many times before, especially when one of you is sick. It’s just a comfort thing. Both of you are very touchy with other people. Michael never fails to give you butterflies when he wraps his arms around your waist, as he’s doing now. You smile, taking a sip of your tea.  
“What are you smiling at?” He asks you, chuckling a little bit.  
“Nothing,” you say, “I’m just happy”. You smile shyly, looking over at him through your eyelashes.   
“Thanks for coming over” you say carefully,   
“Yeah, of course” Michael says, smiling at you. He snuggles a little closer to you and you set your mug of tea on the table. You feel very at peace. You decide to be a little bit daring and thread your fingers through his bright red hair. It’s very soft, and it moves through your fingers like water. You play with it, and Michael seems like he’s enjoying it. Suddenly, he ruins the moment.  
“I have to pee” he announces quite loudly, climbing over you to get to the bathroom. He walks away, and you’re nervous that you’ve scared him away or that he didn’t like how you touched his hair. You twist your hair nervously and cough. Funny, when Michael was here you had forgotten that you were sick. It’s been a while now, and now you’re scared that he’s snuck out of the house. Your mind is going through all these terrible scenarios, and you’re about to call out for him when suddenly you hear running footsteps. Michael jumps over the back of the couch and body slams you.   
“ooooph!” you wheeze, trying to get air. He laughs super hard, and you do too, until you realize that he’s on top of you, his face right above your own with his hands supporting his weight on either side of your body. His wrists give out, and now he’s just being held up by his elbows.   
His reaction when this happens is priceless, and you laugh some more. He gives an adorable yet hot chuckle (is that even a thing?). You bite your lip, scared of the close proximity. There’s a moment of silence as you both catch your breath, flustered and a bit nervous.   
Michael leans in a little bit until his lips are positioned just over yours.   
“Can-Can I kiss you?” he breathes, his emerald eyes searching yours for a reaction.  
“Of course, you idiot” you whisper back, smiling and closing the distance quickly.  
Your hands drape across Michael’s back, and his fingers tickle the back of your neck gently. Your lips move in unison, and it feels like fireworks are going off inside your brain. Your fingers dance up his back and land in his hair. You’re lightly tugging it, trying to get Michael closer, even though you’re pretty sure that’s physically impossible.  
Too soon, you both run out of air, and you break apart, breathless. You open your eyes, and see Michael gasping for air, his lips a bit swollen and red. He smiles, and you do the same.   
“So I’ve been meaning to ask you for a while now,” he starts, “Will you be my girlfriend?”   
He laughs nervously and scratches the back of his neck.  
You giggle and nod your head, smiling up at Michael.   
“But only if you’ll kiss me again” you say, “Because damn, Michael”  
He smirks and obliges.  
(Next week):  
Michael: ugghhh you got me sick *angry face emoji*  
You: don’t even start. I’m coming over  
Michael: :P


End file.
